


when librarians say “fuck the dewey decimal system” this isn’t what they mean

by AmbientMagic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A little splash of exhibitionism, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Minor abuse of school property, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Smut, idk bros I don’t write porn what else should I tag for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: AkaMomo smut. Momoi is going to be doing a Lot more studying in the library from now on.Written as a present for my friend and roommate Kayla, started in the literal calendar year two thousand and seventeen. Is it worth the wait? Probably not.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	when librarians say “fuck the dewey decimal system” this isn’t what they mean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SingingButterflyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingButterflyRose/gifts).



It was _too damn high_. Momoi stretched up one more time, worrying about someone walking by and seeing her skirt riding up, but no matter how she strained, there was no way she could reach that book. 

Huffing a sigh, she looked around for a stool or chair or _something_ , but clearly the university library was biphobic because there was nothing useful anywhere and it was personally inconveniencing _her_. 

God, she was going to have to ask for help like a goddamn animal wasn't she. 

Momoi bounced a little with impatience as she straightened her skirt and bustled toward the front desk. This report wasn't due for another week but she had a schedule to maintain and no time for this nonsense. The library was nearly empty as she strode through it, and a quick glance at the clock showed that the building closed in a half hour. 

“Excuse me, I need a book and it's on the top shelf. I can't reach it so if you could—”

The student worker turned around from arranging some books in a cart and Momoi stopped short, gaping. 

She hadn't seen Akashi in years—two years and three months, her brain helpfully supplied—and while of course she’s done the research and knew he was at her university, she’d never considered he might get a _student job_. An unforgivable offense, in hindsight. And yet, here he was, standing behind the counter at the library like any of a dozen student workers and nothing like any of them, all at the same time. 

College was treating her former captain well. He was taller than he had been, but still just as lean. His sweater concealed most of his musculature but based on his hands and forearms—he had the sleeves rolled up—he still worked out regularly. The biggest difference was in his stature. Akashi had always been so tense, his goal to be _absolute_ weighing heavily on his shoulders. 

This Akashi… he looked like he'd found whatever it was that he had been searching for. He didn't need to show he was absolute. He _knew_ he was. He moved easily in himself as he smiled at Momoi, leaning onto the counter. His red bangs were longer now, tickling the frames of the reading glasses he wore. 

“Hello Satsuki,” he said. “It's been a long time.” 

“A—Akashi-kun,” Momoi stammered. She realized she was staring and straightened up, regaining her composure and smiling at her old captain. “It’s good to see you. You look well.”

“So do you, Satsuki,” he murmured. His voice was the same as ever, even and self-assured. “And please, call me Seijuurou. We’re old friends, after all. Before I monopolize your time, what were you looking for? We must catch up, but I need to do my job first, after all.”

Momoi blinked. “Right, yes. There’s a book I need for a project, but it’s on the top shelf and there aren’t any stools. If you could tell me where to find one...”

“Don’t be silly,” he admonished, stepping out from behind the desk. “I’ll get it for you myself.” 

As Momoi led Akashi back to the section of the stacks in which her book perched, her surprise gradually gave way to delight and curiosity. On the short walk, she learned he was a business major on a pre-law track. Though this was his second year of college, he was preparing to graduate after his third. 

And Momoi thought _her_ double major in education and kinesiology was ambitious. 

When she got in front of the proper shelf, Momoi turned around, hands on her hips. “I don’t see _why_ your shelves have to be this tall—” she began to tease.

Akashi stepped forward, backing her into the row of books. Momoi caught her breath as he leaned forward and pulled the correct book from the top shelf. His face was mere inches from hers. His eyes gleamed, sharp as ever behind his glasses. He handed her the book, but still didn’t step away. In fact, he leaned closer, until his breath stirred her hair. 

“Let me know if there are any other ways I can be of service,” he murmured. She could almost feel the heat from his body, pressed up against her as he was. 

Momoi swallowed and put on her best, most opaque smile as he stepped back, his face blandly polite. If Akashi-kun—Seijuurou, she reminded herself—wanted to play games, she could play with the best of them. “I’m sure I can find some use for you,” she responded, following him back up to the front desk. He checked her out, chatting back and forth with her as she packed up her bag. Seijuurou handed her an honest-to-God business card with his current number and implored her to text him soon. 

“I’ll think about it,” Momoi responded lightly. Was she teasing an old friend or flirting with this somehow even more attractive version of her old captain? She couldn’t tell at this point, and honestly didn’t care much. 

With a final beaming grin, answered with a soft half-smile that nearly had her tripping on her own feet, Momoi turned toward the door to walk back to her dorm. 

“ _Fuck me_.”

It was raining. Of _course_ it was raining. Cats and dogs and her dorm was clear across campus and she was _wearing a white button-down today_ and—

“Oh, I can take care of you,” Akashi offered. He hadn’t raised his voice, but he’d never had a problem being heard. He let his suggestion linger for a moment before he continued. “I have an umbrella, if you don’t mind waiting a bit for me to close down the library.”

Momoi thought for a moment about the umbrella sitting at the very bottom of her bag for situations just like this one. She thought about the lean line of Seijuurou’s body pressed against hers as he retrieved her book. She thought about other things she kept in her bag for situations just like this one. 

She turned to him and smiled. “You’re a gentleman, as always.” 

He chuckled ruefully and shook his head as Momoi settled in at a table nearby. “I’ve never been a gentleman, Satsuki. I just want to spend a bit more time with you. Are you sure you don’t mind waiting? Give me about twenty minutes.”

Momoi wandered to the small spinner of used paperbacks available for students to take in the corner. “I don’t mind at all.” As Akashi left the main desk to usher others out of the library, Momoi found a book that would do nicely as she waited. 

Soon enough, the quiet chatter of late night study groups ceased, and the lights began to go off, one by one. Momoi kept reading in the twilit room, not even looking up when Akashi approached on nearly soundless feet. It wasn’t until he cleared his throat that she set aside _The Librarian Checked Me Out_ and looked up expectantly. 

“All the doors are locked,” Akashi said quietly. “I have to go through the library one more time to check for stragglers, but we should be the only ones here. Want to walk with me?”

 _I’ll go for it once we get back_ , Momoi thought, standing up to follow Akashi. Her mouth curled in a smile that had once struck terror into the hearts of basketball players nearly two feet taller than her, but was mostly used these days to intimidate incompetent professors. 

To her surprise, Akashi didn’t simply lead the way or even hold out an arm for her to take. Instead he snugged his arm around her shoulder, strolling away through the library with her right up against his side. 

Momoi could feel the warmth of his firm torso against her in the chilly library and looked up at him sidelong through her eyelashes. “Are you afraid I’ll get lost?” she asked archly. 

“I’m afraid of the dark,” Akashi said, deadpan. He startled her into a giggle. 

The sly look he gave her when she looked back up was _textbook_ Akashi. Momoi sucked in a startled breath. 

For a moment, she thought she’d seen a glint of gold in his eye. 

Momoi was waiting to pounce after the library had been officially closed, but Akashi seemed to have other plans as they strolled among the reference section. 

“I have something I must confess.”

“What is it?”

Akashi stopped and turned toward her. “I’ve already checked the library. I just asked if you wanted to check it again so I could do this.”

A moment later, his hand was cupping her cheek as he leaned down to kiss her. After what may have been a moment, or possibly an eon, Akashi pulled back, starting to say, “If you’re not interested then I’ll—” 

“Nope, I am, shut up,” Momoi interrupted, standing on tiptoe and pulling his face back down to hers. 

Akashi kissed like he used to play: skillfully, thoroughly, and with devastating accuracy. Momoi sighed and gave in to the experience, finally able to turn off the section of her brain that clicked through possible scenarios and solutions. 

Her mind was more interested in the present sensations—Akashi’s hard forearm against the small of her back, the silky feel of the thin fabric of his shirt underneath his cardigan, the way that all the air seemed to have left the library with the last of the students. 

Momoi pulled away for a moment, gasping, and realized that her knees were shaking when she stumbled. Only Akashi’s hands on her hips kept her upright. “Sorry,” he murmured. “I may have been a bit enthusiastic.”

She gave him a hard look, then glanced around. “You’re sure there’s no one here?”

He nodded. “Not unless a professor or someone with a key decides to come in after hours.”

Momoi weighed the likelihood of that happening and decided it was good enough. She took a couple steps back and hopped up onto the empty shelving where a shelf or two had been removed. The sturdy wood bookshelf held a decade’s worth of encyclopedias—it could hold her too. 

“Come here, Seijuurou,” she declared. “I wasn’t finished with you yet.”

“Good,” he murmured. “Neither was I.” He stalked forward with predatory intent.

Momoi leaned back on her hands and enjoyed the view. Akashi wasn’t nearly as tall as some of the men she knew (a side effect of dealing with basketball players; five foot three wasn’t short but god knows she felt tiny compared to them all) but he loomed over her now. 

Until, suddenly, he didn’t; before Momoi realized what he was doing, Akashi was on his knees with a hand halfway up her skirt. 

“A little forward, aren’t you?” she asked, trying to ignore the way heat scorched from his hand into her leg. 

Akashi raised an eyebrow at her, cool as a cucumber. “I can stop if you’d like,” he offered. Momoi tried to form a witty response, but he was drawing little patterns across the tops of her stockings with his fingernails and it was _extremely_ distracting.

“Well, I guess if you—ooh, that tickles!” Momoi definitely didn’t squeak. She didn’t. “I didn’t say you should stop. You stop when I tell you to.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Akashi murmured. His hands slid a bit higher and hooked into the sides of her underwear. Momoi felt a brief surge of panic. _What underwear was she wearing?_ She hitched her hips up to help Akashi as she tried to remember. Maybe it was—

“Peaches?” 

“Hmm?” Momoi peeked over the edge of her skirt to the thin scrap of fabric Akashi was holding and felt her cheeks heat. In addition to the not-at-all sexy print, her underwear was _visibly_ damp. The visible sign of her arousal sent another twist through her core. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Akashi said. “I think they’re cute. Very you.” 

Momoi huffed in indignation. “I am not cute.”

Akashi’s grasp of strategy clearly hadn’t waned, because rather than take the obvious bait, he simply leaned forward. 

The first swipe of his tongue across her was exploratory but bold. Akashi’s hands gripped her hips and hitched her forward—his shoulders pushed her legs apart, giving him better access. Momoi gripped the edge of the shelf and held on for the ride. 

Akashi nibbled and licked, driving her crazy with the sensations, but there was one area he was ignoring so thouroughly it had to be on purpose. 

“Come on Seijuurou. Don’t you know where the clit is?” Momoi gasped. She unclenched a hand from the shelf and tangled it in the hair on the back on his head. “If you don’t hurry up I’m going to come without you.”

He nipped at her upper thigh, making her yelp. “You’ll come when I say so,” he said calmly. Impossibly, kneeling at her feet with his face covered in her juices, he was still in command. She saw another wink of gold in his eye before he bent back to his task, sliding two fingers into her entrance and beginning to stretch her lazily. His fingers slipped in and out of her smoothly—god, she was so wet. 

“Mmmm, that’s better.” It was better, it was _so good_ , but it wasn’t _enough_. Momoi dug a heel into Akashi’s back, pulling him closer and spreading herself even further open. 

Finally, _finally_ , Akashi stroked his tongue over her clit, a brief touch that still left her toes curling. “Yes, please, god, please,” someone was saying. Distantly Momoi realized it was her, her voice echoing slightly against the stark walls of the library. 

What a picture she’d make, if someone were to walk in, skirt hoisted up and legs splayed, her cunt dripping and whimpers and pleas falling from her lips. 

She threw her head back as Akashi’s fingers (when had he added a third one?) twisted and he finally, finally made her come, a wave that started at her core and travelled all the way to her fingers and toes, leaving her shaking and tingling. 

Momoi struggled to get her breathing under control. Akashi continued pumping his fingers in and out of her, lazily, prompting aftershocks of pleasure that were just on this side of too much. 

“Stop,” she finally panted. “If you keep on like that I might not be able to walk out of here.”

She opened her eyes to see Akashi thoughtfully licking her come off his hand. “Is that supposed to be a deterrent, Satsuki?”

Dammit, this boy was going to be the death of her. 

Momoi pulled her hair back from her face, securing it in a quick ponytail. Her blouse was fine, and her skirt. Her panties were… well. Write those off as a loss. With the way her cheeks were still flushed and her breath still quick...

Anyone who looked twice at her would know she’d just gotten fucked, and Momoi didn’t care. 

“Ahem.” She flounced to her feet and bounced a time or two to make sure her skirt settled properly. If Seijuurou was still on his knees in front of her and got a bit of a show, so be it. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” she announced. “We’re going to walk back to my dorm, lock the door, and you’re going to seduce me _properly_ on a bed. Any objections?”

Akashi stood to his full height and leaned forward, backing her into the shelf as he kissed her deeply. 

“Just one,” he purred. “There won’t be anything _proper_ about what I’m picturing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am far too repressed to write smut, this was a fucking Struggle, please validate me


End file.
